Sexe, diamants et plus si affinités
by aphrodite26400
Summary: Les vies de trois New-Yorkaises quasi trentenaires, qui un soir de beuverie font un pacte qui risque de fortement changer leurs vies.  Bella, Alice et Rosalie comme ont les a rarement vues...
1. Chapter 1

**Je vous présente ma toute première fiction, inspiré du roman Sexe, diamant et plus si affinités.. De Lauren Weisberger.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la talentueuse Stephanie Meyer.**

**Je vous laisse au prologue.**

* * *

><p>Bella, Alice et Rosalie, trois amies New-Yorkaises, belles, sexy et au fait de toutes les tendances, tous les lieux branchés…<p>

Lors d'une soirée un peu (trop) arrosée, elles font un pacte qui va bouleverser leurs existences respectives.

Elles ont un an pour changer de vie.

Rosalie qui collectionnait les amants devra « se caser », Alice la réservée tâchera de papillonner et Bella tentera d'améliorer sa vie qui semble déjà parfaite… Relèveront-elles le défi ?

* * *

><p><strong>Cette fiction sera essentiellement centrée sur nos trois charmantes demoiselles, mais ne vous inquiétez pas nos Mister Sexy, j'ai nommé, Edward, Emmett et Jasper feront bien parti du décor… ENJOY ^^<strong>

**Les chapitres sont longs, les publications également toutes les trois semaines je pense.**

**Je vais poster immédiatement le premier chapitre.**

**A bientôt j'espère…**

**Aphrodite.**


	2. Chapter 1 detpsa

**Comme promis le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…**

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte, à 21 heures un lundi soir alors qu'elle n'attendait personne, Bella ne songea pas: <em>Ca alors ! Qui cela peut-il bien être ? <em>Mais plutôt: _Merde ! Fichez-le camp ! _Existait-il vraiment des gens accueillant avec plaisir les visiteurs inopinés qui « passaient dire bonjour » ou « prendre des nouvelles » ? Des ermites de toute évidence.

Ou alors des gens qui vivaient dans quelque trou paumé, à l'instar de ces sympathiques personnages de _Big love_ dont elle n'avait jamais croisé les modèles dans la vraie vie - oui eux probablement, ne voyaient rien à redire aux visites imprévues.

Mais sonner chez _elle_ un _lundi soir_ ! C'était ni plus ni moins un affront.

Les lundis soirs étaient sacrés: c'était le seul moment de la semaine ou Bella pouvait rompre toute communication avec le reste du monde, traînailler en survêtement et se repaître, grâce à cette merveilleuse invention qu'était le décodeur-enregistreur, un épisode après l'autre de Friends.

Le lundi soir était sa seule plage de solitude de la semaine, et un prérogative obtenue de haute lutte auprès de ses amies, de ses parents et de Jacob.

Si les filles avaient cessé de lui proposer des sorties le lundi soir depuis la fin des années 90, Jacob, lui avait carrément insisté dans les premiers temps de leur relation, avant d'en prendre son parti, et de trouver finalement son compte dans cette soirée hebdomadaire de liberté à la saison des championnats de foot.

Quant à sa mère, un soir par semaine, elle rongeait son frein et se retenait de décrocher le téléphone, les années aidant, elle avait fini par accepter l'idée que, quel que soit le nombre de fois où elle appuierait sur la touche « bis », sa fille ne la rappellerait pas avant le mardi matin.

Bella avait même mis au pas son patron qui, ce soir-là, s'abstenait de lui imposer des lectures de manuscrits - ou pire, de l'importuner au téléphone.

Voilà donc pourquoi ce coup de sonnette était tout bonnement incroyable _et_ angoissant.

Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Sans doute le concierge, qui venait changer le filtre du climatiseur, ou un livreur de Hot Enchiladas qui voulait déposer un menu, ou encore - et c'était l'hypothèse la plus vraisemblable - un visiteur qui s'était trompé de porte .

Bella coupa le son de la télé et se figea, osant à peine respirer.

Tête penchée de côté comme un labrador, elle tendit l'oreille, guettant toute confirmation du départ de l'intrus, mais elle n'entendit que le martèlement sourd et régulier qui émanait de l'appartement au-dessus.

**FLASHBACK**

Souffrant de ce que son ancien psy dénommait « une sensibilité au bruit », et que toute autre personne de son entourage qualifiait de « foutue névrose », Bella, avant d'engager toutes ses économies dans l'achat de cet appartement, s'était naturellement renseigné sur le compte de ses voisins.

Elle n'avait certes rien visité de mieux en un an et demi, mais elle entendait ne rien laisser au hasard.

Bella avait donc demander à Rosalie de la rencarder sur l'habitante du 17D, l'appartement situé juste au-dessus de celui qu'elle convoitait.

En pure perte. Son amie avait fait la moue de celle à qui on pose une colle et haussé les épaules.

Rosalie vivait pourtant dans le penthouse qui occupait tout le dernier étage de l'immeuble depuis près de vingt ans, depuis que ses parents avaient quittés Sao Paulo pour s'installer à New-York, mais elle avait entièrement adopté cette attitude typiquement new-yorkaise qui consiste à mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas connaître ses voisins.

Aussi, par un samedi venteux de décembre, juste avant Noël, avec une furtivité digne de James Bond, Bella avait glissé 20 dollars au portier pour pouvoir patienter dans le hall de l'immeuble, en feignant de lire un manuscrit.

Au bout de trois heures, le portier s'était raclé la gorge, sans grande discrétion, et l'avait fixée avec une insistance appuyée par-dessus ses lunettes.

Bella avait tourné la tête et découvert une dame obèse, ensachée dans une robe-housse à pois, qui était en train d'extraire un catalogue de téléachat d'une boîte aux lettres.

_Octogénaire- au bas mot_, estima-t-elle avec un soupir discret de soulagement : elle n'aurait donc pas à endurer les martèlements de talons aiguilles sur les planchers, les soirées qui se poursuivent jusque tard dans la nuit, ou les défilés de visiteurs turbulents.

Bella signa dés le lendemain un chèque d'acompte et deux mois plus tard, elle emménagea avec une joie fébrile dans son appartement de rêve, un T1 en parfait état, avec une cuisine remise à neuf, une baignoire taille XXL, et une vue plus que convenable sur l'Empire State Building.

C'était sans aucun doute un des logements les plus exigus de l'immeuble, mais à ses yeux, il n'en demeurait pas moins un appartement de rêve, dans un immeuble qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé être dans ses moyens, et même si l'acquisition de ses quelques mètres carrés vendus à prix d'or avait vidé toutes ses économies, il restait un vrai cadeau tombé du ciel.

Comment aurait-elle pu prévoir que cette voisine d'apparence inoffensive était une adepte convaincue des socques orthopédiques à semelles de bois ?

Régulièrement, Bella se maudissait d'avoir imaginé que seuls les talons hauts étaient un risque potentiel de nuisances sonores.

C'était une bévue digne d'un amateur. Naturellement avant d'avoir croisé sa voisine chaussée des socques incriminés, Bella avait échafaudé une explication élaborée, susceptible d'élucider le mystère de ce ramdam incessant : cette femme, devait être hollandaise ( puisque tout le monde savait que les hollandais affectionnaient les sabots de bois), doyenne d'une famille nombreuse et fière de ses origines, dont les innombrables membres ( enfants, petits-enfants, nièces, neveux et cousins … tous fervents adeptes des sabots de bois) défilaient chez elle.

Jusqu'au jour où elle avait croisé sa voisine affublée d'une attelle gonflable et appris, à la faveur d'un intérêt feint, que la femme souffrait de toutes sortes d'affections de pieds aux noms dégoûtant tels que fasciites plantaires, ongles incarnés, neuromes, oignons.

Bella avait montré autant de sympathie qu'elle en était capable, avant de remonter dare-dare consulter le règlement de copropriété, dans lequel il était bien évidemment stipulé, noir sur blanc, que chaque propriétaire était tenu de recouvrir quatre-vingt pour cent de la superficie de ses planchers avec de la moquette.

Malheureusement, c'était là une pure hypothèse d'école puisqu'il apparaissait également sur la page suivante que son assourdissante voisine était la présidente de la copropriété.

En conséquence de quoi Bella endurait ce martèlement jour et nuit depuis bientôt quatre mois. Une mésaventure qui n'aurait pas manqué de l'amuser si elle n'en avait pas été la victime.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Le martèlement continuait. Bella avait l'impression que ses nerfs était reliés directement au volume et à la fréquence de ce _poum-poum-poum _régulier, et pile au moment où ses battements cardiaques commençaient à se caler sur ce schéma rythmiques, il évolua en un _poum-pam-poum-pam-poum-poum._

Elle s'obligea à respirer lentement, mais ses expirations étaient courtes, saccadées, ponctuées de petits halètements. En apercevant sont teint pâle (qu'elle qualifiait de « diaphane » les bons jours, et de « livides » tous les autres) dans le miroir fixé à la porte du placard de l'entrée, un mince voile de transpiration couvrit son front.

Cette gêne respiratoire accompagnée de suées semblait se reproduire de plus en plus fréquemment - et n'était pas nécessairement liée à ce maudit martèlement.

**FLASHBACK**

Parfois, elle s'éveillait avec une soudaineté presque douloureuse d'un sommeil profond en s'apercevant que son cœur s'était emballé, et que ses draps étaient trempés.

La semaine précédente, pendant le cours de yoga, au milieu d'une _shavasana_ par ailleurs entièrement apaisante - et qui l'aurait été plus encore si le prof ne s'était pas senti obligé de passer à ce moment-là à une version _a cappella d'Amazing Grace _- Bella avait senti une douleur aigüe lui transpercer la poitrine à chaque inspiration.

Et le jour même, en observant la marée humaine affluer, comme chaque matin et soir, dans la rame de la ligne N ( elle s'obligeait à prendre le métro en dépit de son aversion ), elle avait senti sa gorge se nouer et son pouls s'accélérer. Ces symptômes n'appelaient que deux explications plausibles : comme, malgré sa tendance prononcée à l'hypocondrie, Bella ne pensait pas être une candidate sérieuse à la crise cardiaque, il s'agissait donc, tout simplement, d'une crise d'angoisse.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Pour essayer de chasser la panique, elle pressa l'extrémité de ses doigts sur les tempes, étira la nuque vers la droite, puis vers la gauche. Peine perdue.

Il lui semblait que ses poumons n'arrivaient à se remplir qu'à dix pour cent de leur capacité, et pile à l'instant où elle commençait à se demander qui trouverait son cadavre, elle distingua, derrière la porte, un sanglot étouffé. Puis on sonna de nouveau.

Elle se rapprocha sur la pointe des pieds et colla son œil au judas. Le couloir était désert.

_Ah non ! Je ne vais pas tomber dans le panneau ! _songea-t-elle.

Il était bien connu qu'à New-York, c'était précisément en se laissant abuser par ce genre de stratagème et convaincre par quelque génie du crime d'ouvrir sa porte, on se faisait cambrioler et violer.

Certes, les mesures de sécurité en vigueur dans l'immeuble rivalisaient avec celles du siège des Nations Unies, certes depuis huit ans qu'elle vivait dans cette ville, elle ne connaissait personne qui avait été victime d'un pickpocket, et quant aux probabilités qu'un psychopathe ait jeté son dévolu justement sur _son _appartement quand l'immeuble en abritait deux cents autres, elles étaient minces… Mais qu'importe.

_Ca commençait toujours comme ça_, songea-t-elle en composant furtivement l'extension téléphonique du portier, qui décrocha au bout de quatre interminables sonneries.

**- Gérard ? Bella Swan, au 16D. Il y a quelqu'un devant ma porte. Je pense qu'on essaie de la forcer. Pourriez-vous monter immédiatement ? Vous croyez que je devrais appeler police secours ? **demanda-t-elle tout d'une traite, en arpentant frénétiquement son minuscule hall d'entrée et en versant des Nicorette directement du paquet dans sa bouche.

**- Pas de problème, Mademoiselle. J'envoie quelqu'un immédiatement. Mais peut-être avez-vous pris Mademoiselle Brandon pour une autre personne ? Elle vient d'arriver et elle est montée sans s'annoncer … ce qui est normal, puisqu'elle figure sur votre liste de visiteurs autorisés.**

**- Alice ? Alice est là ?**

Oubliant à la seconde même le spectre d'un trépas imminent, Bella ouvrit sa porte à la volée, et découvrit effectivement Alice, assise par terre contre le mur, genoux repliés sous le menton, en train de se balancer d'avant en arrière.

**- Mademoiselle Swan, puis-je vous aider en quoi …**

**- Merci, Gérard. Tout va bien, **lança Bella.

Elle referma précipitamment son téléphone portable et le glissa dans la poche kangourou de son sweat puis elle s'agenouilla devant son amie et tira en queue de cheval sa chevelure humide de larmes.

**- Alice, que se passe-t-il ? Dis-moi.**

Cette sollicitude libéra une nouvelle cascade de sanglots qui ébranlèrent le corps gracile d'Alice.

Bella passa mentalement en revue les causes susceptibles de provoquer une telle souffrance, et n'en trouva que trois : un décès, une disparition annoncée dans la famille ou un homme.

**- Il est arrivé quelque chose à tes parents ? A Jane ?**

Alice secoua la tête.

**- Alice dis quelque chose ! Tout va bien avec Riley ?**

Cette dernière question fit naître un gémissement si plaintif que Bella eut mal rien qu'à l'entendre. Bingo.

**- C'est fini ! **s'écria Alice d'une voix étranglée de douleur. **Fini pour de bon.**

Au cours de ses cinq dernières années, depuis qu'Alice sortait avec Riley, Bella avait entendu cette déclaration au moins à huit reprises, mais ce soir-là, quelque chose semblait différent.

**- Al, je suis sûre que c'est juste…**

**- Il a rencontré quelqu'un.**

**- Il a **_**quoi ?**_

Bella laissa retomber ses bras et s'assis sur ses talons.

**- Excuse-moi, je me suis mal exprimée, **reprit Alice. _**Je **_**lui ai fait rencontrer quelqu'un.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

**- Tu te souviens de cet abonnement en salle de sport que je lui ai offert pour ses trente et un ans parce qu'il mourait d'envie de retrouver la forme ? **Bella hocha la tête. **En fait, il n'y a jamais fichu les pieds, pas une seule fois en deux ans, parce que d'après lui, c'était « mal rentabiliser son temps » que d'aller courir sur un tapis de course. Alors plutôt que d'annuler ce foutu abonnement, j'ai eu l'idée géniale, l'idée lumineuse, de lui offrir des séances avec un coach, afin qu'il ne gaspille pas une seule seconde de son précieux temps à faire de la gym comme le commun des mortels.**

**- je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir.**

**- Quoi ? Tu penses qu'il s'est tapé la coach ? **lâcha Alice avec un rire sans joie.

Parfois les gens étaient surpris d'entendre des propos crus dans la bouche de cette jeune fille d'un mètre cinquante cinq qui avait tout l'air d'une adolescente, mais Bella, elle, n'y prêtait plus attention.

**- C'est d'abord ce que j'ai pensé, moi aussi. Mais c'est pire. Bien pire.**

**- C'est pourtant difficile de faire pire.**

Bella ne pouvait rien offrir de mieux que son entière et sincère sympathie ainsi que son soutien, mais Alice ne sembla pas réconforter pour autant.

**- Ah tu crois ça ? Eh bien, écoute la suite. S'il s'était contenté de la sauter ! J'aurais peut-être pu le digérer. Mais mon Riley, il ne fait jamais les choses à moitié : il est « tombé amoureux », **lâcha-t-elle en mimant des guillemets et en levant au ciel ses yeux injectés de sang. **Il « attend », je cite, qu'elle soit « prête ».**

**Elle est VIERGE ! Tu le crois, ça ? Ca fait cinq ans que je supporte ses infidélités, ses mensonges et ses perversions sexuelles tout ça pour qu'il puisse TOMBER AMOUREUX D'UNE PUCELLE QUE J'AI PAYEE DE MA POCHE ? **_**Amoureux, **_**Bella ! Que vais-je devenir ?**

Bella, soulagée de pouvoir enfin se raccrocher à du tangible, aida Alice à se relever.

**- Viens entrons. Je vais nous préparer du thé, et tu pourras tout me raconter.**

Alice renifla.

- **Oh ! Mon Dieu ! J'avais oublié… C'est lundi. Je ne veux pas te déranger. Ca va aller…**

**- Ne sois pas ridicule, je ne faisais rien, **menti Bella. **Entre s'en discuter.**

Elle installa son amie sur le canapé, tapota l'accoudoir généreusement rembourré pour l'inviter à y poser la tête, puis s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

Avec ses plans de travail en granit moucheté, ses équipements électroménagers en inox flambant neuf, la cuisine était la pièce préférée de Bella. Casseroles et poêles, suspendus à des crochets, étaient rangées par ordre de taille dans les placards, avec la même méticulosité que les épices dans leurs pots en verre assortis ou les ustensiles dans leurs bacs en acier. Miettes, flaques, emballages vides ou vaisselle sale, rien de tout cela n'avait droit de cité. Même le réfrigérateur était d'une propreté si immaculée qu'il semblait toujours astiqué du jour.

En un mot, la cuisine semblait s'ingénier à refléter la personnalité névrotique de sa propriétaire.

Bella remplit la bouilloire achetée la semaine précédente chez Bloomingdale's à la faveur de promotion sur le rayon maison et entassa sur un plateau des tranches de fromage et des crackers basses calories.*

D'un coup d'œil par l'ouverture ménagée dans la cloison, elle vérifia qu'Alice était confortablement installée, et en la voyant allongée sur le dos, un bras sur ses yeux, Bella attrapa son téléphone, et sélectionna le numéro de Rosalie et tapa « SOS. A et R ont rompu. Descends URGENT. »

**- Tu aurais de l'Advil ? **lança soudainement Alice.

**Riley en avait toujours sur lui…** ajouta-t-elle, comme pour elle-même.

Bella faillit lui répliquer que Riley n'avait pas son pareil pour trimballer tout un tas de choses sur lui ( La carte de son salon de massage préféré, une photo de lui enfant de la taille d'un portefeuille, et parfois même une ou deux pustules malencontreusement placées « de banals papillomes ! » protestait-il ).

Mais cela aurait été mal venu. Alice souffrait assez comme ça. Et puis, cela aurait été hypocrite : contrairement à ce que tout le monde supposait, Bella ne pouvait se targuer de vivre la relation sentimentale la plus parfaite au monde.

Mais elle chassa Jacob de ses pensées.

**- Bien sûr, je t'en apporte un tout de suite, **répondit-elle en éteignant la bouilloire qui sifflait. **Le thé est prêt.**

Les deux filles commençaient tout juste à siroter leur tasse quand on sonna à la porte. Alice haussa les sourcils et regarda Bella.

**- C'est Rosalie **indiqua cette dernière, avant de lancer à tue-tête : **C'est ouvert !**

Ce que Rosalie avait découvert sans aucune aide. Elle entra en trombe dans le salon et se planta devant ses amies, mains sur les hanches.

**- Que se passe-t-il ? **demanda-t-elle avec autorité.

Son léger accent brésilien, qui lorsqu'elle s'exprimait posément n'était guère plus qu'une intonation chantante et sexy, rendait son élocution quasiment inintelligible lorsque pour reprendre ses termes, quelqu'un ou quelque chose « l'enflammait ». Ce qui arrivait souvent.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on boit ?**

Bella lui indiqua la cuisine.

**- L'eau est encore chaude. Regarde dans le placard au-dessus du micro-onde. J'ai tout un assortiment de parfums…**

**- Du **_**thé**_** ! **s'indigna Rosalie en désignant Alice. **Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle est malheureuse ? Il nous faut de **_**vraies**_** boissons. Je vais préparer des **_**caïpirinhas.**_

**- Je n'ai pas de menthe fraîche. Ni de citron vert. En fait je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir l'alcool qu'il faut, **répondit Bella.

Rosalie hissa un grand sac en papier kraft au-dessus de sa tête avec un sourire triomphal.

**- J'ai tout prévu !**

Souvent, Bella trouvait la brusquerie de Rosalie irritante, voire un peu embarrassante, mais ce soir-là, elle lui fut reconnaissante de prendre la situation en main.

Et elle avait beau la connaître depuis presque douze ans, son sourire la laissait encore partagée entre l'émerveillement et le désarroi.

_Comment quelqu'un peut-être aussi beau ? _se demanda Bella pour la cent millième fois. _Quel pouvoir supérieur a orchestré une union si parfaite des gênes ? Qui a décidé qu'une seule et unique personne méritait une peau comme celle-là ? _C'était fondamentalement injuste.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, les cocktails étaient prêts, distribués et tout le monde était installé, Alice et Rosalie vautrées sur le canapé, Bella assise en tailleur sur le sol.

Bella posa sa main sur la cheville d'Alice.

**Bon, raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé. Prends ton temps, et dis-nous tout.**

Alice soupira, mais pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, le flot de larmes semblait tari.

**- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Elle est absolument ravissante, tellement ravissante que s'en est écœurant. Et jeune. Très, très jeune.**

**- C'est quoi, « très, très jeune » ? **demanda Bella.

**- Vingt-deux.**

**- Ce n'est pas **_**si**_** jeune.**

**- Elle a un compte sur **_**MySpace.**_

Bella grimaça.

**- Et elle est sur **_**Facebook.**_

**- Doux Jésus, **marmonna Rosalie.

**- Ouais je sais. Sa couleur préférée est le bleu lavande, son livre préféré : **_**Régime Miami**_**, elle **_**adore**_** la pâte à cookies, les feux de camp, et regarder les dessins animés à la télé le samedi matin… Ah oui, elle aussi besoin **_**impérativement**_** de neuf heures de sommeil, sinon, elle est de super mauvais poil.**

**- Quoi d'autre ? **s'enquit Bella.

**- Tu trouve que ça ne suffit pas ?**

Rosalie prit les choses en main :

**- Nom ?**

**- Bree Tanner**

**- Etudes ?**

**- Southern Methodist University*, diplômée de communication, membre de Kappa Kappa Gamma, **indiqua Alice en affectant des inflexions de jeunes coquettes écervelée.

**- Ville natale ?**

**- Richmond, mais elle a grandi dans une banlieue de Charleston.**

**- Musique ?**

**- Comme si tu avais besoin de demander. Katty Perry.**

**- Option sportive au lycée ?**

**- Disons-le à l'unisson… **proposa Alice.

**- Pom-Pom Girl ! **entonnèrent Bella et Rosalie.

**- Exactement, **soupira Alice, tout en ne pouvant réprimer un sourire. **J'ai trouvé des photos d'elle sur Internet, sur l'album de mariage de sa sœur, elle se débrouille pour rester canon dans une robe de taffetas. Ecœurant je vous dis.**

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire, rompues à une tradition parmi les plus anciennes de l'amitié féminine : la médisance comme remède à l'adversité.

Qu'y a-t-il de plus réconfortant, quand on voit sa vie vaciller parce que le nom de notre petit ami vient d'apparaître sur _._

C'est d'ailleurs en des circonstances semblables qu'était née leur amitié à toutes trois.

**FLASHBACK**

Alice et Bella s'étaient rencontrées en « Astronomie 101 », un cours que l'une et l'autre avaient choisi pour s'acquitter du très redouté certificat scientifique, avant de réaliser, mais trop tard, que l'astro était en faite un mélange corrosif de chimie, de calcul et de physique, et nullement l'occasion d'apprendre, comme elles l'avaient espéré à l'origine, à connaître les constellations et contempler les étoiles.

Elles étaient bonnes dernières de leur groupe de travaux dirigés et le prof leur avait fait savoir, sans mâcher ses mots, que si elles n'amélioraient pas leurs résultats, elles seraient recalées.

Cette semonce les avait incitées à se retrouver trois fois par semaine dans la salle d'étude du dortoir d'Alice, une espèce d'aquarium éclairé aux néons, coincé entre la cuisine et la salle de bains communes.

Un jour, alors qu'elles s'attaquaient à la révision d'un partiel, elles entendirent, en provenance du couloir, un claquement sonore aussitôt suivi d'une bordée d'insultes, proférées d'une voix perçante, distinctement féminine.

Bella et Alice écoutèrent la diatribe avec un sourire entendu, encore une qui téléphonait sa façon de penser au goujat éméché qui n'avait pas daigné la rappeler le lendemain. Mais soudain, une autre voix féminine, tout aussi haut perchée et pareillement déchaînée, se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard, Alice et Bella virent apparaître une fille sublime, à la chevelure blond miel, qui était en train de se faire injurier par une autre blonde, hystérique, rouge comme une pivoine et nettement moins jolie.

**- Quand je pense que j'ai voté pour toi ! **tempêtait cette dernière. **J'ai même carrément pris la parole devant toute la sororité pour te soutenir, et c'est comme ça que tu me montre ta gratitude ? En couchant avec mon petit ami ?**

La superbe blonde soupira puis, d'une voix posée, résignée et teintée d'un accent sexy dit :

**- Lauren, je me suis excusée. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça si j'avais su que c'était ton petit ami.**

L'argument ne calma nullement la furie :

**- Comment pouvais-tu l'ignorer ? Ca fait des mois qu'on sort ensemble.**

**- Je l'ignorais parce que hier soir, vois-tu, il **_**m'**_**a abordée, il **_**m'**_**a draguée, il **_**m'**_**a offert à boire et il **_**m'**_**a invitée à l'accompagner à la soirée de sa fraternité. Je suis désolée s'il ne m'est pas venus à l'esprit que ce type avait une petite amie. Si cela avait été le cas, je te promets, j'aurais passé mon chemin.( **Elle tendit la main dans un geste de réconciliation.) **S'il te plaît. Les hommes ne sont pas si importants. On oublie, d'accord ?**

**- Oublier ? **siffla l'autre fille avec férocité, dents serrées. **tu n'es qu'une petite salope de première année qui se croit irrésistible parce qu'elle se tape les anciens du campus ! N'approche pas de moi et n'approche pas de lui, et va jouer les Marie-couche-toi-là ailleurs que dans ma vie. Pigé ?**

Plus la fille débitait son petit laïus, plus elle haussait la voix, à la fin, elle hurlait.

Rosalie considéra la furie, assez longuement, comme si elle soupesait la meilleure réponse, puis décida de laisser tomber.

**- Reçu cinq sur cinq, **dit-elle sobrement.

Aussitôt, la blonde en colère pivota sur une de ses Puma et déguerpit. Rosalie s'autorisa enfin à sourire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua qu'Alice et Bella avaient été aux premières loges. Elle s'avança jusque sur le seuil de la salle d'étude.

**- Vous avez vu ça ?**

Alice toussota, Bella rougit et hocha la tête.

**- Oui, ça bardait drôlement.**

Rosalie éclata de rire.

**- Comme elle l'a si gentiment fait remarquer, je ne suis qu'en première année. Comment je peux savoir qui sort avec qui ? Surtout quand le garçon en question passe la moitié de la soirée à me dire à quel point c'est génial de redevenir célibataire après avoir été enchaîné pendant quatre mois. J'étais censée le passer au détecteur de mensonges ?**

Bella se recula contre son dossier de siège et but une gorgée de Coca light.

**- Tu pourrais toujours trimballer sur toi la liste de toutes nos aînées, avec leur numéro de téléphone. Comme ça chaque fois que tu rencontre un mec, tu les appelles pour t'assurer qu'il est libre.**

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Rosalie et Bella tomba sous le charme, elle comprit immédiatement pourquoi le garçon de la veille avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence de sa petite amie en la présence de cette fille.

**- Je m'appelle Rosalie, **annonça cette dernière. **Apparemment connue aussi sous le nom « Reine des Garces de la Promo 2000 ».**

**- Moi c'est Bella. Je pensais faire une demande de cooptation au semestre prochain, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre ta « sœur ». Alors merci pour cette leçon instructive.**

Alice corna la page de son manuel et sourit à la nouvelle venue.

**- Alice, **annonça-t-elle. **Connue également comme « La Dernière Vierge de la Promo 2000 », au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant. Ravie de te rencontrer.**

Ce soir-là les filles avaient bavardé trois heures durant et décidé d'un plan d'action pour les semaines à venir.

Rosalie laisserait tomber la sororité, qu'elle n'avait rejointe que sous la contrainte maternelle, Bella annulerait sa demande de cooptation au sein de cette même sororité et Alice perdrait sa virginité dés qu'elle rencontrerait le candidat approprié.

Depuis cette soirée, les trois filles ne se sont plus quittées…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**- J'ai aussi réussir à lire sur sa page Facebook, en utilisant le mot de passe de Riley, qu'elle rêve d'avoir deux garçon et une fille, et qu'elle veut être une jeune maman. N'est-ce pas mignon ? Et Riley n'a pas l'air d'y retrouver à redire.**

Bella et Rosalie se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Alice qui, concentrée sur l'ablation d'une cuticule, faisant visiblement un gros effort pour retenir ses larmes.

C'était donc ça. L'âge de la fille, son passé de pom-pom ou même son ravissant prénom… autant de détails qui pouvaient justifier qu'Alice sorte de ses gonds, mais qui n'avait rien d'intolérable, ce qui l'était, en revanche, c'est qu'elle aussi mourrait d'envie de fonder une famille, dans les plus brefs délais.

D'aussi loin que remontait les souvenirs de tous ceux qui la connaissait, Alice avait toujours exprimé énergiquement son désir d'avoir des enfants.

C'était même une obsession chez elle. Elle disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle souhaitait une famille nombreuse, et ce, le plus tôt possible.

Quatre, cinq, six gosses, des filles, des garçons, plusieurs de chaque, qu'importe, du moment qu'elle les avait … rapidement.

Bien que sachant certainement mieux que quiconque combien ce désir d'enfants la tiraillait, Riley s'était toujours débrouillé pour esquiver toute grande discussion à ce sujet.

Les deux premières années de leur relation, Alice s'était bien gardée de l'aborder. En même temps ils n'avaient que 25 ans, et même elle avait conscience que rien ne pressait.

Mais bientôt quand il lui sembla que le temps filait plus vite que la lumière, elle devint plus insistante, et Riley plus circonspect.

Quand il disait « statistiquement parlant, j'aurai des enfants un jour », Alice préférait ignorer le manque d'enthousiasme de cette affirmation et l'usage éloquent du pronom _je_, pour se concentrer sur le fait que Riley avait prononcé le mot magique « enfants ».

C'est à cause de ce mot magique qu'elle avait fermé les yeux sur toutes les fois où il avait découché pour « obligation professionnel » et sur celle où, inexplicablement, elle avait attrapé des chlamydiae.

Après tout, Riley avait implicitement accepté d'être le père de ses enfants.

Rosalie rompit le silence la première et fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle était mal à l'aise : elle changea de sujet.

**- Bella, il fait 23 degrés dehors. Pourquoi es-tu habillée comme en plein hiver ?**

Bella considéra son pantalon en polaire épaisse et le sweat assorti, puis haussa les épaules.

**- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu as pris froid ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. J'ai pris le premier truc qui me tomber sous la main. Quelle importance?**

**- Aucune c'est juste étrange, pour quelqu'un qui est … comment dire…? **_**Si sensible à la température**_**, que tu ne sois pas en train de fondre.**

Bella n'était pas décidée à reconnaître qu'elle avait effectivement chaud ( trop chaud), ni même à expliquer qu'elle avait des circonstances atténuantes. D'autant que Rosalie, en dépit de sa question, se moquait éperdument d'apprendre que Bella s'emmitouflait de la sorte parce qu'elle ne supportait pas que l'arrière de ses bras et le dessous de ses cuisses restent collés au cuir du canapé.

Naturellement qu'elle aurait préféré traîner en caleçon et débardeur ! L'autre détail qui expliquait sa tenue, mais qui ne regardait personne, c'est que comme elle détestait porter des sous-vêtements sous ses pyjamas ou pantalon de yoga, ceux-ci étaient voués à un usage unique avant de terminer dans le panier à linge sale.

Et ce soir-là, ce survêt en polaire était le seul vêtement d'intérieur propre disponible dans le placard et capable de la protéger de ce maudit canapé en cuir, qu'elle avait acheté en cédant à l'insistance de sa mère et Alice.

Pour sa part, elle aurait préféré un modèle plus contemporain, recouvert d'un tissu microfibre qui ne lui aurait pas donné en permanence l'impression d'être assise sur du caoutchouc en voie de dissolution.

Sans compter que l'hiver venue, en dépit de la température agréable qui régnerait dans l'appartement, si elle ne voulait pas avoir l'impression d'être assise sur un morceau de banquise, il lui faudrait se couvrir comme un esquimau.

Non, franchement, mieux valait qu'on aborde pas ce sujet.

**- Hum, hum …, **lâcha-t-elle en espérant que son silence mettrait un terme à cette conversation. **Je crois qu'on est prêtes pour une seconde tournée.**

La seconde _caïpirinha _se laissa boire plus facilement que la première, si facilement même que Bella était désormais capable de passer outre le martèlement qui semblait transpercer son plafond. Il était temps qu'elle se mobilise pour son amie.

**- Bon, dis-nous quels sont, dans la personnalité de Riley, les trois principaux aspects qui pourraient faire déchanter la pom-pom ? **dit-elle en pliant ses jambes en position du lotus.

Elle pressa ses plantes de pieds l'une contre l'autre et poussa les genoux en direction du sol pour senti l'étirement à l'intérieur des cuisses.

**- Oui, bonne idée, **renchérit Rosalie.

Alice ne semblait pas remarquer qu'une mèche c'était échappée de sa queue de cheval et lui barrait le visage. Bella résista à l'envie qui la démangeait de glisser cette mèche derrière l'oreille de son amie, et glissa à la place une seconde Nicorette dans sa bouche.

Alice leva les yeux.

**- Que voulez-vous dire ?**

**- Quels sont ses défauts ? Ses habitudes dégoûtantes ? Ce genre de choses ! **précisa Bella.

Rosalie leva les mains dans un geste d'exaspération.

**- Allons, Alice ! Ca peut-être tout et n'importe quoi ! Excentricités, complexes, obsessions, addictions, secrets … Tu te sentiras mieux après. Dis-nous ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.**

Alice renifla.

**- Mais rien n'…**

**- Ah non ! Ne nous dis pas qu'il était parfait, **l'interrompit Bella.** Il est acquis que Riley était… **( Elle marqua une pause pour écarter les premiers qualificatifs qui lui venaient à l'esprit « manipulateur, pervers, déloyal ».) … **charmant, mais il y avait forcément un truc qui clochait chez lui, et dont tu ne nous ai jamais parlé. Une info classée secret-défense qui fera bientôt raccrocher ses pompons à la merveilleuse Bree.**

**- Un trouble narcissique de la personnalité ? **proposa Rosalie.

- **Des troubles de l'érection ? **enchaîna aussitôt Bella en s'engouffrant dans la brèche

**- Une addiction au jeu ?**

-** Il chialait plus que toi ?**

**- L'alcool le rendait violent ?**

**- Un Œdipe mal résolu ?**

**- Vas-y Alice ! Cherche bien, **la pressa Bella.

**- Bon…** **Il ya bien un truc que j'ai toujours trouvé un peu bizarre… **( Ses deux amies la dévisagèrent avec avidité.) **Mais il n'y avait pas non plus de quoi fouetter un chat. Il ne l'a jamais fait pendant qu'on faisait l'amour, ni …**

**- Ce n'en ai que plus intéressant, **observa Bella.

**- Vas-y, Alice accouche !**

**- Il, euh…** Alice toussota et s'éclaircit la voix. **On en parlait pas vraiment, mais il, euh… parfois, il mettait un de mes slips pour aller bosser.**

Rosalie et Bella avaient beau se considérer comme des filles à la langue bien pendue en toutes circonstances ( qu'il s'agisse de parler sur un divan, d'argumenter pour se faire retirer des contraventions ou obtenir une table dans un restaurant archicomble ) cette révélation les laissa sans voix. L'espace d'une minute entière, aucune des deux ne sut quelle réponse logique ou rationnelle accueillir cette nouvelle information.

Rosalie fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

**- **_**Slip ?**_** Quel mot infâme ! **lâcha-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils, avant de vider la carafe de _caïpirinha _dans son verre.

Bella la dévisagea avec ébahissement.

**- J'ai du mal à croire que tu choisisse ce moment pour faire ta précieuse. Une de tes meilleures amies te dit que le garçon avec qui elle est sortie pendant cinq ans mettait ses culottes, et toi, tu tiques sur le choix du mot ?**

**- Je souligne juste sa trivialité. Toutes les femmes détestent ce mot. **_**Slip.**_** Rien que de le prononcer j'en ai des démangeaisons.**

**- Rosalie ! **_**Il portait ses sous-vêtements !**_

**- C'est bon, j'ai entendu ! Je faisais un commentaire, une note de bas de page, si tu veux, pour qu'à l'avenir, on évite d'employer ce mot. **_**Slip, **_**beurk ! Vous ne le trouvez pas répugnant ?**

**- OK, peut-être, **concéda Bella après un instant. **Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui importe ici.**

Tout en sirotant sa _caïpirinha, _Rosalie lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

**- Bon, c'est quoi qui importe alors ?**

**- Le fait que son petit ami partait bosser tous les jours en costume et que sous ledit costume, il portait une culotte en dentelle. Tu ne trouves pas ça légèrement plus flippant que le mot **_**slip **_**?**

Alice qui avait suivi cet échange d'un regard étonné mais vide d'expression, étouffa soudain un sanglot. Bella réalisa aussitôt qu'elle était allée trop loin.

**- Oh Al, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dresser un tableau aussi noir…**

Alice leva la main, doigts bien écartés.

**- Arrête. S'il te plaît.**

**- C'était vraiment indélicat de ma part, je te jure que je n'étais même pas…**

**- Tu fais fausse route. Riley ne s'est jamais intéressé à mes culottes en dentelle. Ni à mes boxers d'ailleurs, **expliqua Alice avec un sourire en coin. **En revanche, il avait un gros faible pour mes strings…**

**- Ah nous deux traînée. **( jared passa devant Rosalie et lui asséna une petite claque sur le haut du bras, manquant de déloger le téléphone qu'elle avait coincer entre le menton et l'épaule.) **Et accélère. J'ai mieux à faire qu'écouter tes conversations cochonnes.**

Quelques dames d'un âge respectable, plongées dans la lecture de _Vogue _ou de _Town and Country _, levèrent la tête, offusquées (à en en juger par leurs regards désapprobateurs) par ce manquement aux règles élémentaires de la bienséance.

Et ce, juste à temps pour voir Rosalie reposer sa tasse de café sur la soucoupe et lever le bras au-dessus de sa tête, majeur tendu. Geste qu'elle fit sans même daigner redresser la tête, encore entièrement absorbée par sa conversation.

**- Oui, chéri, oui, oui, ce sera parfait. Par-fait ! A ce soir. Il me tarde, **ajouta-t-elle plus bas, mais d'une voix qui restait parfaitement audible. **On va s'éclater. Mmm… Mille baisers.**

Elle toucha l'écran de son iPhone de la pointe de son ongle vermillon, lâcha l'appareil dans la besace Bottega Veneta qui béait à ses pieds et alla rejoindre Jared à son poste de travail.

**- Alors ? Une nouvelle proie ? Qui est le petit veinard de la semaine ? **s'enquit celui-ci en pivotant sur son tabouret.

Rosalie, consciente d'être au centre de l'attention générale, creusa les reins et bascula imperceptiblement le buste en avant, son peignoir en soie remonta de quelques centimètre sur son derrière, qui n'était pas spécialement petit, mais rond et ferme comme l'aimaient les hommes, qu'elle posa, d'un air dégagé, sur le fauteuil.

**- Pff… tu tiens vraiment à connaître les détails ? C'est déjà chiant de se le taper, alors d'en parler…**

**- Hou ! J'en connais une qui s'est levée du pied gauche ce matin. **Debout derrière elle, Jared avait entrepris de démêler sa chevelure ondulée avec un peigne à larges à dent.** Comme d'habitude, je présume ? **ajout-t-il en s'adressant à elle par miroir interposé.

**- On pourrait peut-être éclaircir les mèches autour du visage ? **Elle termina son café, rejeta la tête en arrière contre le torse de Jared et soupira. **Je suis une ornière, Jared? Tous ces hommes, tous ces noms, tous ces visages… J'en ai marre, je m'y perds. Sans parler de ma salle de bain ! On se croirait dans un drugstore. Il y a un tel choix de flacons de mousse à raser et de savons que je pourrais ouvrir un commerce.**

**- Rosie, très chère… **Jared, qui connaissait son aversion pour ce diminutif, ne ratait pas une occasion de l'utiliser. **Je te trouve bien ingrate. Es-tu consciente qu'une ribambelle de filles échangeraient leur vie contre la tienne sans l'ombre d'une hésitations ? Qu'elles seraient prêtent à tout pour ne serait-ce que passer une soirée dans un corps tel que le tien ? Tiens, pas plus tard que ce matin, il y avait là deux mondaines en herbe qui caquetaient et s'extasiaient sur ta vie **_**fabuleuse.**_

Rosalie pinça les lèvres.

**- Ah bon ? **fit-elle avec une feinte désinvolture tout en s'observant dans le miroir.

Et bien, oui son nom était régulièrement cité dans toutes les pages mondaines les plus prisées, était-ce sa faute si elle attirait les photographes, comme la lumière les insectes ?, et naturellement, figurait sur toutes les listes d'invités de toutes les soirées, les inaugurations de boutique et/ou événements caritatifs les plus courus. Et oui, pour être complètement sincère, elle devait admettre qu'elle avait fréquenté quelques hommes remarquablement riches, beaux et célèbres.

Mais _pourquoi _tout le monde supposait-il que les signes extérieurs d'une vie glamour suffisaient à la rendre heureuse ? Cette présomption la rendait dingue ! Certes, c'était là des privilèges géniaux, et elle n'entendait pas une seule seconde y renoncer, mais maintenant qu'elle avançait en âge ( bientôt le cap de la trentaine ), elle commençait à suspecter que la vie ne se résumait pas à ça.

**- Oui, vraiment, **reprit Jared. **Alors, secoue-toi, ma fille. Tu peux papillonner et jouer à la jeune fille angélique dans les galas de bienfaisance, mais fondamentalement, tu es une Marie-couche-toi-là, et c'est pour ça que je t'adore. D'autre part, on n'a parlé que de **_**toi**_** la dernière fois. Aujourd'hui c'est mon tour.**

Il se déhancha, tendit la main et darda un regard impatient en direction de son assistante, une brune maigrichonne avec des yeux de biche et un air apeuré qui se précipita pour placer une feuille d'alu dans sa main paume ouverte.

Rosalie lâcha un soupir et d'un signe, indique à l'assistante de lui apporter un autre cappuccino.

**- Très bien, parlons de toi. Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Que c'est aimable à toi de poser la question ! **s'exclama-t-il en se penchant pour lui planter un baiser sur la joue. **Voyons… J'ai décidé de concentrer ma recherche d'un mari sur les hommes qui sont déjà en couple. C'est encore un peu tôt pour tirer des conclusions, mais les résultats sont encourageants.**

**- Il n' y a donc pas assez de célibataires dans cette ville pour que tu aies besoin de jouer les briseurs de ménage ?**

**- Tu sais bien ce qu'on dit, chérie, si tu n'as pas de ménage heureux, brises-en-un.**

**- Qui dit ça ?**

**- Eh bien, moi évidemment. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas vu un mec apprécier une fellation tant que tu n'as pas rencontré celui qui s'en passe depuis dix ans.**

Rosalie éclata de rire et baissa aussitôt les yeux.

Elle affectait d'accueillir avec nonchalance et détachement les descriptions exhaustives et explicites que Jared lui faisait des relations entre hommes, mais celles-ci la mettaient en réalité un peu mal à l'aise.

Devoir admettre, chez elle, cette tendance à la pudibonderie l'agaçait d'ailleurs souverainement. Elle l'imputait au fond de moralité conservatrice de ses parents qui, par ailleurs généreux avec leur argent et exubérants dans leurs multiples façons de le dépenser, n'auraient pu êtres taxés de pionniers des mœurs.

Et elle devait reconnaître que cette pruderie n'affectait en rien sa propre vie amoureuse, qu'on aurait difficilement pu qualifier de « conservatrice », puisqu'elle avait perdu sa virginité à treize ans, et couché depuis avec plus d'hommes qu'elle n'aurait su en compter.

Jared, tête légèrement inclinée de côté et front plissé par la concentration, disposait adroitement les feuilles d'alu en halo autour de son visage.

**- Non, sérieux, **reprit-il. **Je pense que je suis sur une piste.**

Rosalie était accoutumée aux incessants revirements de Jared en ce qui concernait ses choix de style de vie, et elle adorait en faire le récit à ses amies.

**FLASHBACK**

Au cours de ses derniers rendez-vous au salon, elle avait glané quelques perles telles que « On baise, et _après_ on discute », « Les vrais hommes engagent un décorateur » et « Pas d'haltères, pas de rencards », autant de règles auxquelles il adhérait avec une surprenante dévotion.

La seule promesse qui était restée un vœu pieux, c'est lorsque, pour son quarantième anniversaire, il avait juré de renoncer à jamais aux plaisirs tarifiés qui selon lui étaient destiné aux hétéros en mal de sensation fortes. Dorénavant il se cantonnerait aux civils. Mais pour avoir parié dans la foulée de renoncer également aux virées à Las Vegas, et ne pouvant se battre sur tous les fronts, il avait replongé.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Le téléphone de Rosalie sonna. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, Jared vit que c'était Bella.

**- Dis-lui que si elle ne convainc pas son Adonis de fiancé de lui passer la bague au doigt rapido, je vais le kidnapper et l'initier aux joies de l'autre camp …**

**- Mmm… Je suis sûre qu'elle va trembler de peur. Hé ! Bella, tu as entendu ça ? Tu dois épouser Jacob immédiatement, sinon, Jared va te le faucher.**

D'un mouvement lent et délicat, Jared étala au pinceau un peu de solution sur une mèche, releva la main en cassant le poignet, puis entortilla l'extrémité de la mèche aux creux des racines, replia le carré en alu par-dessus la substance visqueuse et termina par quelques tapotements du peigne.

**- Qu'a-t-elle répondu ?**

**- Qu'il est tout à toi. **Voyant que Jared était sur le point de répondre, elle secoua la tête et leva la main pour l'en empêcher.

**- Splendide ! J'en suis. Evidemment que je suis prise ce soir, mais je cherchais justement une bonne raison pour annuler. Et puis, si Alice veut sortir, qui sommes-nous pour contrer son désir ? Quelle heure ? Parfait, rendez-vous à vingt et une heure dans le hall. Mille baisers.**

**- Que se passe-t-il avec Alice ? **demande Jared.

**- Riley a rencontré une nana de vingt trois balais qui meurt d'envie de faire des bébés avec lui.**

**- Ben voyons. Comment Alice le prend-elle ?**

**- A mon avis, elle est moins anéantie qu'il n'y paraît, **dit Rosalie en léchant une trace mousseuse de lait sur sa lèvre. **Elle se dit juste qu'elle **_**devrait**_** être au trente-sixième dessous. Elle rabâche volontiers sur le thème « jamais-plus-je-ne-rencontrerai-quelqu'un-d'autre », mais ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le fait que Riley lui manque. Elle devrait s'en sortir.**

**- Ah! **soupira Jared. **Je rêve de m'occuper de ses cheveux. Tu réalises à quel point des cheveux vierges sont rares de non jours ? Pour un coloriste, c'est comme le Saint-Graal. **Et oui, Alice a presque trente ans n'avait jamais rien infliger à ses cheveux !

**- Je veillerai à passer le message. Tu veux venir avec nous, ce soir ? On va dîner et boire des verres. Rien d'exceptionnel, on sera juste entre nous.**

**- Tu sais combien j'adore les soirées entre filles, mais j'ai un rencard avec le maître d'hôtel du week-end dernier. Avec un peu de chance, on va passer **_**directo**_** au sport en chambre.**

**- Je croise les doigts pour toi, **répondit distraitement Rosalie qui n'avait plus d'yeux que pour l'homme, grand et large d'épaule, vêtu d'une très élégante chemise bleue à carreaux et d'un pantalon au pli impeccable, qui venait de s'avancer jusqu'au comptoir.

Jared suivit son regard tout en repliant une dernière feuille d'alu, puis il écarta les mains comme pour dire « et voilà le travail ! »

**- J'ai terminé, ma chérie. **

L'assistante aux yeux de biche prit Rosalie par le bras pour l'escorter jusque sous un casque.

Jared, depuis sa place, lui lança, assez fort pour être entendu de tout le salon, et sans aucun doute du nouveau venu:

**- Ne bouge plus et efforce-toi de garder les jambes serrées, chérie. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais juste pour un quart d'heure, c'est tout ce que je te demande.**

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel en prenant un air excédé et pour toute réponse, tendit son majeur, assez haut cette fois pour qu'il soit visible de loin. Elle se délecta des regards choqués que lui décochèrent ses voisines, toutes des mondaines entre deux âges qui lui faisaient penser à sa mère.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que l'inconnu n'avait rien perdu de son petit manège et avait un petit sourire amusé.

_Je n'ai plus l'âge de ses conneries, _songea-t-elle en l'observant à la dérobée. Quand il passa devant elle, il la regarda, toujours en souriant. Rosalie, moitié par calcul, moitié par instinct, croisa brièvement son regard, en ouvrant grand les yeux, l'air de dire : « **Qui, moi ? »** et en laissant apparaître la pointe de sa langue au milieu de sa lèvre supérieure.

Non, vraiment, elle devait mettre un terme à ces comportements de gamine, mais en même temps c'était tellement amusant.

Alice allait et venait dans l'appartement, se déplaçant sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller Otis. Finalement, il y avait moins de désordre qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. L'appartement, était petit, même pour un studio à Manhattan. La salle de bain était un peu glauque et la lumière quasiment inexistante mais, sans ses concessions, comment aurait-elle pu espérer vivre dans le pâté de maisons le plus arboré de West Village pour moins de 2500 dollars par mois ?

Elle l'avait décoré avec autant de soin que l'y avait autorisé à l'époque son budget de jeune diplômée, qui n'était pas lourd, mais qui lui avait permis au moins de peindre les murs en jaune pâle, d'installer un lit encastrable dans le mur du fond et de disposer quelques confortables coussins de sol sur un tapis à longues mèches déniché à la braderie d'un magasin de fin de séries.

A défaut d'être spacieux, l'endroit était confortable et accueillant, et tant qu'Alice ne pensait pas à la cuisine dont disposait Jane à Miami, ou à Bella dans son nouvel appartement ou encore à Rosalie - surtout Rosalie ! - dans son somptueux penthouse, elle pouvait même lui trouver un certain charme. N'était-ce pas d'une cruauté inqualifiable qu'elle qui était passionnée de gastronomie et aurait avec joie passé chaque minute de son temps libre au marché des petits producteurs ou devant les fourneaux, ne dispose pas d'une cuisine digne de ce nom ? Dans quelle autre ville de la planète un loyer annuel de 30000 dollars ne donnait pas à quelqu'un la possibilité de posséder un four ?

Alice était obligée de se contenter d'un évier, d'un micro-ondes, d'un mini réfrigérateur et d'une plaque chauffante, certes neuves, mais obtenue après des mois de suppliques et plaidoyers auprès de son propriétaire.

Les premières années, en dépit de ces équipements restreints, Alice s'était vaillamment échinée à créer des plats à la mesure de son inspiration, avant de finalement baisser les bras.

Maintenant, comme la plupart des New-Yorkais, l'ancienne élève de l'école de cuisine se faisait livrer des plats cuisinés ou dînait dehors.

Elle renonça à son projet de ménage, se laissa choir sur le lit défait et commença à feuilleter l'album photo qu'elle avait édité sur pour commémorer ses trois premières années d'idylles avec Riley.

**FLASHBACK**

Elle avait consacré un temps infini à sélectionner les meilleurs clichés, puis à les recadrer, modifier les formats, corriger les yeux rouges, passer des heures entières à cliquer sur la souris jusqu'à en avoir des fourmis dans les doigts et mal à la main. Certaines pages s'inspiraient de la pratique du collage, d'autres n'offraient qu'un seul portrait pris sur le vif, en pleine page. La photo qu'elle avait choisie pour apparaître dans la fenêtre de la couverture était sa préférée entre toutes : un cliché en noir et blanc, que quelqu'un avait pris lors d'un dîner, au cirque, pour fêter les quatre-vingt-cinq ans du grand-père de Riley. De cette soirée Alice gardait surtout le souvenir d'une morue en croûte de sésame absolument transcendante, mais ce qui à présent lui sauter aux yeux, c'était la façon dont elle enlaçait les épaules de Riley d'un geste protecteur, d'où elle le contemplait, avec un sourire béat, quand lui, parfaitement maître de lui, arborait un sourire contenu tout en regardant ailleurs. Les manitous du langage corporel de _US Weekly * _s'en seraient donné à cœur joie. Quant à la réaction de Riley, lorsqu'elle lui avait offert l'album le soir de leur anniversaire … Il avait manifesté autant d'enthousiasme que celui qui reçoit une écharpe ou une paire de gants ( ce qui incidemment, était précisément ce qu'il lui avait offert, une écharpe et des gants assortis, et préemballés par les soins du magasin.) Il avait déchiré le papier et arraché les rubans qu'Alice avait soigneusement choisis dans des couleurs masculines et les avait poussés dans un coin, sans prendre la peine de détaché et encore moins de lire, la carte scotchée au dos. Il l'avait remerciée et embrassée sur la joue. Puis il avait feuilleté l'album avec ce rictus dont il était spécialiste, avant de s'excuser pour prendre un appel de son patron. A la fin de la soirée, il lui avait demandé d'emporter l'album chez elle pour s'épargner la peine de se le trimballer, et depuis deux ans, il n'avait pas bougé de chez elle, où seul l'ouvrait l'occasionnel visiteur qui ne manquait jamais de souligner combien Riley et Alice formaient un beau couple.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Otis, depuis sa cage reléguée dans un coin du studio, croassa, puis crocheta du bec un des barreaux métalliques et le secoua avec détermination. « **Otisveutsortir. Otisveutsortir** » , brailla-t-il.

Onze ans déjà, et Otis se portait toujours comme un charme. Alice avait lu quelque part que les perroquets gris d'Afrique pouvaient vivre jusqu'à soixante ans. Chaque jour, elle priait pour que cette information ait été fausse. Déjà, à l'époque où il était sous l'entière responsabilité de Mick, le premier de ses trois petits amis, Alice n'appréciait pas particulièrement Otis, depuis qu'elle partageait avec lui ses trente-deux mètres carrés, il l'insupportait plus que jamais, et ce d'autant plus que, sans conseil ni encouragement d'aucune sorte, ce maudit animal avait acquis un vocabulaire effroyablement étendu, consistant presque exclusivement en un répertoire d'ordres, de critiques et de commentaires le concernant à la troisième personne.

**FLASHBACK**

Quand Mick, une fois son diplôme en poche, lui avait demander de veiller sur Otis pendant les trois semaines qu'il allait passer au Guatemala pour perfectionner son espagnol, Alice avait refusé tout net. Mais il avait insisté, et elle avait fini par céder : l'histoire de toute sa vie.

Les trois semaines s'étaient transformées en un mois, puis trois, après quoi Mick avait obtenu une bourse de deux ans pour étudier sur place les contre coups de la guerre civile sur une génération d'enfants guatémaltèques. Il avait depuis longtemps épousé une Nicaraguayenne, diplômée d'une université américaine et membre des _Peace Corps_, et s'était installé à Bueno Aires. Mais Otis, lui, était resté à New-York.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Alice souleva le loquet et attendit que l'oiseau pousse la porte de sa cage.

Il sauta avec une grâce toute relative sur le bras qu'elle lui tendait, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « **Raisin** » piailla-t-il de sa voix de crécelle.

Avec un soupir, Alice cueillit un grain dans la coupe nichée dans un creux de sa couette. Pour sa part, elle préférait les fruits qu'on pouvait découper ou peler, mais Otis, lui faisait une fixation sur les raisins.

Il lui arracha le grain des doigts, l'avala d'un coup d'un seul, et en exigea immédiatement un autre.

_Quel cliché je fais ! _songea Alice; Larguée par son goujat de petit ami, remplacée par une fille plus jeune, acculée à la seule compagnie d'un animal domestique ingrat, et prête à réduire en charpie le symbole pictural d'une relation qui n'avait été qu'une longue imposture.

Tant de pathétique l'aurait faite rire s'il s'était agi de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Oui, quand c'était Renée Zellwegger, grimée en petite gourde potelée, qui dégoulinait d'auto-apitoiement en sifflant verre sur verre sur un écran, c'était drôle, ça l'était beaucoup moins quand on était soi-même ladite petite gourde potelée - bon d'accord, _mince, _voire maigre - dont la vie venait de se transformer en comédie sentimentale de série Z.

Cinq années de perdues, un vrai coup d'épée dans l'eau.

**FLASHBACK**

De vingt-quatre à vingt-neuf ans, il n'y en avait eu que pour Riley, tout le temps, et _elle, _qu'avait-elle de tangible, au bout du compte ?

Certainement pas ce poste que Massey, le grand chef internationalement réputé, lui offrait depuis un an, et qui lui aurait donné l'opportunité de voyager partout dans le monde pour chercher de nouveaux lieux d'implantation et superviser leur ouverture : Riley l'avait suppliée de s'orienter plutôt vers un poste de manager général, basé à New-York, afin qu'ils puissent se voir plus régulièrement « _La blague ». _

Certainement pas non plus une bague de fiançailles : ça, ce serait pour la pom pom, la pucelle tout juste majeure, qui n'aurait jamais la hantise de sentir ses ovaires se ratatiner à vue d'œil au point d'en faire des cauchemars la nuit.

Alice devrait se contenter du pendentif Tiffany en argent, en forme de cœur, un cadeau d'anniversaire, identique, avait-elle découvert plus tard, à ceux qu'il avait offerts à sa sœur et sa grand-mère, également pour leurs anniversaires. Et naturellement, si Alice avait souhaité s'obstiner dans son masochisme, elle aurait pu noter que c'était en fait la _mère_ de Riley qui avait choisi et acheté les trois bijoux, afin d'épargner à son fils débordé le temps et l'effort que requérait l'achat d'un cadeau.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Quand était-elle devenue aussi amère ? A quel moment la situation s'était-elle détériorée et avait-elle atteint un point de non-retour ? Ce dont-elle était absolument certaine, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle.

**FLASHBACK**

Certes, au début de leur relation, Riley était différent, débordant d'un enthousiasme juvénile, charmant et, à défaut d'être attentionné, du moins, un peu plus présent, mais Alice elle aussi était différente. A l'époque, elle venait de quitter Los Angeles et son boulot de serveuse pour reprendre ses études et réaliser un rêve d'enfance : s'inscrire dans une école de cuisine.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sortie de la fac, elle retrouvait Bella et Rosalie, elle était euphorique d'être à Manhattan, et fière de ce passage à l'acte qui constituait un pas décisif.

Certes, l'école de cuisine ,n'était pas exactement telle qu'elle se l'était représentée : les cours étaient souvent fastidieux, assommants, et ses comparses faisaient montre d'un esprit de compétition choquant quand il s'agissait de décrocher un stage dans un restaurant. Beaucoup n'étant pas des New-Yorkais de souche, ils ne connaissaient personne hormis leur camarades de cours et la vie sociale n'avait pas tardé à prendre un tour incestueux.

Ah, et puis il y avait eu aussi ce petit incident regrettable avec ce chef étoilé au _Michelin_ en visite à New-York, qui avait circulé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour préparer un croque-monsieur.

Alice était encore passionnée de cuisine mais désillusionnée par ses expériences scolaires quand elle avait décroché un stage chez Willow, l'antenne new-yorkaise de l'empire gastronomique de Massey.

C'était cette année-là qu'elle avait rencontré Riley, une année au rythme frénétique, marquée par le manque de sommeil et des questionnements sans fin pour tenter de découvrir ou était sa place dans la chaine de restauration ( si tant est qu'elle en eût une). Elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle préférait travailler en salle plutôt qu'en cuisine, elle ne supportait plus l'égo des chefs, ni l'absence de créativité qui allait de pair avec l'obligation de suivre des recettes au pied de la lettre, elle détestait l'absence de rapport avec ceux qui mangeaient les plats qu'elle aidait à réaliser, elle ne supportait plus de se retrouver coincée pendant huit ou dix heures d'affilée dans les cuisines aveugles et transformées en étuve, où seul les ordres qui fusaient et les casseroles qui s'entrechoquaient lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas en enfer;

Aucun de ces aspects n'avait jamais figuré dans ces rêves où elle fantasmait sur sa future carrière de chef internationalement réputé.

Ce qui l'avait encore plus surprise, ça avait été de découvrir à quel point elle aimait servir les tables et s'occuper du bar, bavarder avec les clients.

Pour Alice, ça avait été une période tourmentée, où il lui avait fallu redéfinir ses objectifs tant professionnels que personnels.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

A présent, avec le recul, elle voyait qu'elle était mûre pour tomber dans les filets d'un type comme Riley. Oui s'était presque compréhensible que ce soir-là, à la fête qui avait suivi le gala des Jeunes-Amis-de-Ceci-ou-Cela ( une des dizaines de fêtes caritatives où Rosalie l'avait trainée cette année-là), elle ait craqué sur Riley.

**FLASHBACK**

Alice l'avait remarqué plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne l'aborde. Pour quel raison ? A ce jour encore, elle l'ignorait. Était-ce à cause de son costume négligemment froissé et de sa cravate desserrée, ou bien de cette impression qu'il donnait de connaître tout le monde, de sa façon de distribuer des tapes dans le dos et des baisers sur les joues, et de temps à autre, de s'incliner avec galanterie devant une amie ou une amie d'amie ?

Qui sur cette terre avait à ce point confiance en lui ? Qui était capable de se mouvoir avec autant d'aisance au milieu d'une telle foule sans trahir le moindre sentiment d'insécurité ?

Alice l' avait traqué des yeux à travers la salle, subtilement d'abord, puis avec une intensité qu'elle-même ne s'expliquait pas.

Ca n'avait été qu'après le départ de la plupart de ces jeunes invités et celui de Rosalie, que Riley s'était soudain matérialisé à ses côtés en se faufilant, de profil, entre son tabouret et le tabouret voisin, qui était vacant.

**- Salut, je m'appelle Riley, **s'était-il présenté en s'accoudant au comptoir.

**- Oh, excusez-moi. Tenez, j'allais partir, **avait bafouillé Alice en se laissant précipitamment glisser du tabouret et en le poussant entre eux deux.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

**- Je ne convoitais pas votre tabouret;**

**- Ah, euh… pardon.**

**- Je voulais vous offrir un verre.**

**- Merci, mais je, euh… je…**

**- Vous partiez. Vous venez de le dire. Mais j'espérais vous convaincre de rester encore un peu.**

Le barman apparu comme par enchantement avec deux martinis, servis dans des verres riquiqui, comparés à ces aquariums qu'affectionnaient la plupart des bars.

Si chacun s'ornait d'olives vertes géantes sur une pique, l'un contenait un liquide transparent, l'autre, une mixture plus trouble.

Riley fit glisser délicatement un des verres vers elle. Alice remarqua qu'il avait les ongles soignés, rosés avec des cuticules nettes et bien hydratées.

**- Les deux sont à la vodka, **indiqua-t-il. **Celui-ci est normal, et celui-là… est un peu plus chargé. Lequel préférez-vous ?**

On serait en droit de penser que cela aurait suffi à affoler le radar de n'importe qui, mais non, pas celui d'Alice. Elle avait trouvé Riley complètement captivant et quand, un moment plus tard, il l'avait invité à boire un dernier verre chez lui, elle avait accepté avec joie.

Naturellement, elle n'avait pas couché avec lui ce soir-là, ni le week-end suivant, ni même celui d'après.

Elle n'avait connu, après tout, que deux hommes jusque là, et les deux avaient été des petits amis de longue date.

Elle avait le trac, sa pruderie ( chose que Riley n'avait encore jamais rencontré chez une fille) ne fit qu'accroitre sa détermination, et c'est ainsi qu'Alice, bien involontairement, trébucha sur le concept de la fille difficile à séduire.

Plus elle atermoyait, plus Riley la poursuivait, et à la faveur de cette valse-hésitation, leur relation prit des airs de relation amoureuse.

Il y eut des dîners romantiques au restaurant, des dîners aux chandelles à la maison, et de grands _brunchs _festifs dans des bistrots branchés _downtown._

Riley l'appelait juste pour lui dire bonjour, lui faisait livrer des ours en gélatine et des coupes de beurre de cacahuètes à l'école, lançait ses invitations des jours à l'avance pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas d'autre projet entre-temps.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Qui aurait pu prévoir que cinq ans plus tard, tout ce bonheur serait réduit à néant par un coup de frein brutal, qu'Alice aurait gagné un état d'esprit aussi cynique, que Riley aurait perdu la moitié de ses cheveux et que leur couple, le plus ancien de tout leur cercle amical, s'effondrerait comme un château de sable au premier souffle de brise tropicale.

C'est la question qu'Alice posa à sa sœur à la seconde où elle décrocha.

Depuis que Riley l'avait larguée, Jane, appelait deux fois plus souvent qu'à l'accoutumée, celui-ci était le quatrième en moins de vingt-quatre heures :

**- Tu viens vraiment de comparer ta relation à un château de sable et la pom pom à une **_**brise tropicale ?**_

_**-**_** Jane, soit sérieuse une seconde, veux-tu ? Qui aurait pu prévoir un truc pareil ?**

Jane réfléchit un instant à la façon de formuler sa réponse.

**- Et bien…**

**- Eh bien quoi ?**

**- On tourne autour du pot, Al.**

**- En ce cas, dis-le tout net.**

**- Disons juste que ça ne vient pas complètement de la gauche du terrain, **répondit Jane en douceur.

**- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.**

**- Quand tu dis que tout a capoté à la vue de euh… une autre fille, je ne suis pas entièrement certaine que ce soit exact. Non pas que l'exactitude importe ici, naturellement. Riley est un imbécile et un abruti, c'est de notoriété public, **pensa Jane tout haut.** Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville.**

**- Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas le **_**premier**_** signe avant-coureur. Mais tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance.**

**- C'est sûr. Mais fallait-il lui en donner une sixième ? Une septième ?**

**- Ouah ! Sois sincère, Jane, dis-moi ce que tu pense vraiment.**

**- Je sais que tu vas me trouver dure, Al, mais c'est vrai.**

A l'instar de Bella et Rosalie, Jane avait réconforté Alice tandis que Riley accumulait plus d' « erreurs », de « mauvaises décisions », de « dérapages par inadvertance », d' « accidents », de « faux pas » et (leur préféré à toutes) de « rechutes » qu'on ne pouvait en faire le compte.

Alice savait que sa sœur et ses amies détestaient Riley pour lui avoir infligé tant de mauvais quart d'heures, leur désapprobation avait toujours été palpable, et au bout d'un an, exprimée à voix haute.

**FLASHBACK**

Mais ce que ni ses amies, ni sa sœur ne comprenaient, c'était ce sentiment qu'elle éprouvait lorsque leurs regards se croisaient dans une fête surpeuplée, ou quand il l'attirait sous la douche pour lui frictionner le dos avec des sels de bain parfumés au concombre, qu'il entrait le premier dans le taxi pour lui épargner de devoir s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout de la banquette, ou encore qu'il commandait, sans même avoir besoin de la consulter, des rouleaux aux thon avec de la sauce piquante mais _sans _chapelure.

Des détails, certes, et qui allaient normalement de pair avec toute relation sentimentale, mais ni Jane ni ses amies ne pouvaient savoir le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait quand l'attention de Riley cessait de papillonner pour se concentrer sur elle, même pour quelques instants seulement.

Cela rendait tous les autres drames insignifiants, ce qui était, lui assurait Riley, précisément le cas : des flirts innocents, rien de plus.

Le seul fait d'y repenser à présent la mettait en rage.

Comment diable avait-elle pu accepter des arguments tels que : s'endormir comme une masse sur le canapé d'une fille était finalement « raisonnable » quand on avait bu autant de whisky ? Où avait-elle eu la tête quand elle l'avait accueilli à nouveau dans son lit, sans s'assurer au préalable qu'il avait une explication acceptable à lui fournir pour ce message plutôt dérangeant, entendu par mégarde sur son répondeur, et qui émanait soi-disant « d'une vieille amie de la famille » ?

Et mieux valait oublier cette complète débâcle qui avait nécessité une visite en urgence chez la gynéco, qui certes l'avait rassurée ( grâce au ciel elle n'avait rien), mais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ajouter que, selon elle, le « petit bouton de rien du tout » de Riley était plus vraisemblablement une acquisition récente qu'une rechute liée à ses années de fac, comme il le soutenait.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

La voix de Jane la tira de ses pensées.

**- Et je ne dis pas ça simplement parce que je suis ta sœur, ni parce que je m'en sens le devoir, mais parce que je le crois sincèrement: Riley ne changera jamais, et vous deux ne serais jamais - ni maintenant, ni plus tard- heureux ensemble.**

La simplicité de cette affirmation lui coupa presque la respiration.

Jane, de vingt mois sa cadette, venait, une fois de plus, de prouver combien elle était plus réfléchie, plus sage, plus mûre.

Depuis combien de temps Jane nourrissait-elle ses sentiments ? Et pourquoi, au cours de leurs innombrables conversations au sujet d'Alec, qui était devenu son mari, ou de leurs parents ou de Riley, Jane n'avait-elle jamais affirmé aussi clairement cette évidence ?

**- Que tu n'aies jamais voulu l'entendre ne signifie pas que je ne l'ai jamais dit. Alice, on te l'a toutes dit et répété. On te l'a **_**rabâché**_** sur tous les tons. C'est comme si tu avais décidé de congédier ton bon sens pendant cinq ans.**

**- Tu es vraiment mignonne. Je parie que toutes les filles rêvent d'avoir une sœur comme toi.**

**- Arrête ! Toi et moi savons bien que tu es une indécrottable monogame, et que tu as du mal à trouver tes marques en dehors d'une relation de couple. Ca ne te rappelle rien ? Parce que moi, vois-tu, ça me fais affreusement penser à maman…**

**- Merci infiniment pour cette brillante analyse, docteur Freud. Peut-être pourrais-tu m'éclairer sur un dernier point, et me dire en quoi cette situation affecte Otis ? Je suis certaine que les ruptures font également des ravages sur les perroquets. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, je devrais sans doute envisager de el faire aider. Mon dieu, j'ai été tellement égocentrique ! Cet oiseau souffre !**

Jane, désormais interne en obstétrique et gynécologie à l'hôpital universitaire de Miami, avait un temps flirté avec la psychiatrie et résistait rarement à la tentation d'analyser tout ce qui du règne humain, animal ou végétal croisait son chemin.

**- Plaisante tant que tu veux, Al. Dès lors que tu dois affronter une situation, tu choisis l'arme de la dérision. Je ne dis pas que c'est la pire approche. Je voudrais juste te pousser à passer un peu de temps seule. Concentre-toi sur toi, fais ce que tu veux, quand tu veux, sans considérer les priorités de quelqu'un d'autre.**

**- Si tu pars sur ces conneries des deux moitiés qui ne font pas un tout, je vais gerber.**

**- Tu sais que j'ai raison. Prends juste un peu de temps pour toi. Recentre-toi sur ton moi. Redécouvre **_**qui**_** tu es.**

**- Ouais, en d'autres termes « Sois célibataire ».**

_Facile pour elle de donner des conseils entre les bras d'un mari aimant, _pesta Alice.

**- Ca te semble donc si redoutable ? Tu as enchaîné les relations sans marquer de pause depuis que tu as dix-huit ans.**

Et ce que Jane ne soulignait pas n'en était pas moins gros comme une montagne : ça n'avait pas vraiment marché.

Alice soupira et regarda la pendule.

**- Je sais, je sais. J'apprécie le conseil, Jane, vraiment, mais il faut que je file. Bella et Rosalie me sortent, c'est la grande soirée sur le thème « Tu-es-bien-mieux-sans-lui », et il faut que je me prépare. On se reparle demain .**

**- Je t'appellerai de l'hosto sur ton portable, après minuit, quand le coup de feu sera passé. Bois quelques verres, ce soir, d'accord ? Va danser. Embrasse un inconnu. Mais par **_**pitié**_**, évite de rencontrer ton prochain petit ami !**

**- Je vais essayer, **promit Alice.

Juste à cet instant, Otis criailla le même mot quatre fois d'affilée.

**- Que dit-il ? **demanda Jane.

- _**Slip. **_**Il n'arrête pas de répéter **_**slip.**_

**- Dois-je demander pourquoi ?**

**- Non, ne me demande surtout pas pourquoi.**

Pour la toute première fois depuis qu'elles habitaient dans le même immeuble, Rosalie devança Bella à leur rendez-vous dans le hall.

Et ce en raison de circonstances indépendantes de sa volonté.

**FLASHBACK**

Au retour de son après-midi détente au salon de coiffure ( qui s'était conclu par un rendez-vous pris avec le bel inconnu pour le week-end suivant), Rosalie avait eu la surprise de trouver l'appartement littéralement envahi par ses parents. Certes, techniquement parlant, c'était _leur _appartement, mais vu qu'ils ne séjournaient jamais plus de quelques semaines par an à New-York, Rosalie se sentait en droit de le considérer comme le sien, où ils n'étaient que des invités de passage. Des invités insupportables et redoutés. Mais après tout, s'ils n'aimaient pas les authentiques peaux de zèbres africains qu'elle avait choisies pour remplacer leurs ennuyeux tapis orientaux, ni le nouveau système de télécommande des éclairages, lampes et équipements électroniques, eh bien, c'était _leur_ problème pas le sien.

Et, personne, pas même eux, ne pouvait prétendre _préférer _une antique baignoire jacuzzi en marbre italien à la cabine de douche cascade-sauna-hammam dernier cri qu'elle avait installée à la place dans la salle de bain principale.

Aucune personne saine d'esprit, du moins. Voilà pourquoi Rosalie avait été contrainte de s'habiller et filer du plus vite qu'elle avait pu, en quatre petites heures, son sanctuaire, ultra-design qui s'était transformé en un cercle de l'enfer tout résonnant de querelles.

Non pas qu'elle ne les aimât pas, naturellement. Son papa commençait à se faire vieux, et parvenu à l'automne de sa vie, il se montrait bien plus coulant que lorsque Rosalie était enfant. Il semblait heureux de laisser sa femme mener la barque et n'exigeait pas grand-chose, sinon son cigare cubain du soir et les retrouvailles traditionnelles dans la propriété de Rio, les semaines précédant et suivant Noël, et qui réunissaient tous ses enfants sans exception ( les trois qu'il avait eus avec sa première épouse, les trois qu'il avait eus avec la seconde, et Rosalie, qu'il avait eue avec son actuelle et, fallait-il espérer, sa dernière épouse.).

En ce qui concernait sa mère, c'était tout l'inverse.

Madame Hale s'était montrée compréhensive et permissive tout au long de l'adolescence de sa fille et l'avait laissée découvrir à sa guise le sexe et les drogues, mais son attitude libérale ne s'étendait pas aux filles de vingt-neuf ans, surtout celles dont la prédilection pour le libertinage et les substances illicites ne pouvaient plus relever de l'étiquette « expérimentale ». Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne comprenait pas qu'on aimât profiter de la vie, elle était brésilienne, après tout. Manger ( des nourritures à faible teneur en graisses, sucres et calories), boire ( bouteille après bouteille de vin blanc très cher), aimer ( quand on ne pouvait décemment plus invoquer une énième migraine)… Tout cela était l'essence même de la vie.

Mais qui se devait d'être menée selon des règles de conduites appropriées : on pouvait se montrait insouciante jeune fille, et le redevenir une fois - et une fois seulement - qu'on avait trouvé et épousé le bon mari.

Adolescente, elle avait même voyagé, travaillé comme mannequin et connu son lot de fêtes, on disait encore d'elle qu'elle avait été la Gisèle de sa génération.

Mais Carmen Hale avait toujours mis en garde Rosalie sur un point : les hommes étaient à peine moins fugaces que la beauté. A vingt-trois ans, elle-même avait sécurisé son avenir auprès d'un mari (fabuleusement) riche et plus âgé qu'elle, auquel elle avait donné une magnifique petite fille. C'était ainsi qu'il fallait procéder, et pas autrement.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

A la seule pensée de devoir endurer les laïus maternels pendant quinze jours de plus, Rosalie se sentait la proie de vapeurs.

Elle s'étira sur le canapé légèrement affaissé du hall et réfléchit à la stratégie qu'il convenait d'adopter pour trouver de quoi occuper ses journées ( ne rentrer que tard à l'appartement , voire ne pas y rentrer du tout !) et convaincre ses parents, chaque fois que l'occasion s'en présenterait, qu'elle consacrait toute son énergie ( et, naturellement, la rente substantielle qu'ils lui allouaient) à trouver le mari idéal.

Si elle faisait montre de prudence, ils n'entendraient jamais parler de ce rocker anglais au look dépenaillé qui vivait un immeuble miteux d'East Village, ni de ce chirurgien sexy qui avait un cabinet à Manhattan mais qui était marié et avait des enfants à Greenwich.

Si elle se montrait attentive, ils n'entendraient même jamais parler de ce sublime Italien qui se prétendait simple gratte-papier pour son ambassade mais qui, Rosalie en était certaine, travaillait pour la Mafia.

La voix de Bella l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

**- Ouah ! **s'exclama Bella, essoufflée, en la toisant avec des yeux ronds. **J'adore ta robe.**

**- Merci, chérie. Mes parents viennent de débarquer, donc j'ai dû leur raconter que j'avais rendez-vous avec un homme d'affaire argentin. Maman était tellement heureuse d'entendre ça qu'elle m'a prêté une de ses robes Valentino. **( Du plat de la main, elle lissa la robe noire et courte, et pivota sur elle-même.) **N'est-elle pas fabuleuse ?**

La robe était en effet très belle, mais il va sans dire que même attifée d'une nappe à carreaux, Rosalie aurait été superbe.

**- Fabuleuse, **confirma Bella.

-**Viens, filons avant qu'ils descendent et me voient avec toi, et non avec un joueur de polo sud-américain.**

**- Je croyais que j'étais censé être un homme d'affaires.**

**- Qu'importe.**

Le taxi, englué dans les embouteillages qui, comme chaque samedi soir, paralysaient le sud de l'île, roulait sur la treizième Rue à une allure d'escargot. A pied, il ne leur aurait guère fallu plus d'un quart d'heure pour parcourir les quelques blocs qui séparaient leur immeuble, à deux pas de Washington Square, de West Village, mais ce soir-là, ni Bella ni Rosalie n'avaient envisagé de crapahuter. Surtout pas Rosalie qui, perchée sur ses escarpins Louboutin, semblait risquer de ses briser les deux jambes si jamais elle s'aventurait sur plus de quelques mètres prudemment comptés.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin devant The Waverly Inn, Alice leur avait envoyé une bonne demi-douzaine de textos à chacune et les attendait dans le hall, adossée au comptoir de l'hôtesse.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez ? **siffla-t-elle en les voyants franchir l'entrée. **Ils n'ont pas voulu me laisse attendre au bar sans vous.**

**- Mario ! Vilain garçon ! **roucoula Rosalie en embrassant un bel homme latino. **Alice est une de mes amies, et mon invitée ce soir. Alice, je te présente Mario, l'homme derrière la légende**

On procéda aux présentations, on échangea embrassades et poignées de main**, **puis les trois filles furent escortées jusqu'à une table de trois. Les joyeux habitués ayant émigré dans les Hamptons pour le week-end du _Memorial Day_, les lieux n'étaient pas aussi bondés que d'habitude, mais offraient encore plein d'opportunités à celui qui désirait mater.

_**- L'homme derrière la légende ? **_répéta Alice en levant les yeux au ciel. **Tu es sérieuse ?**

**- Les hommes ont besoin d'être flattés. Combien de fois ai-je essayé de vous faire entrer ça dans le crâne ? De temps à autre, il leur faut des caresses. Soufflez le chaud et le froid aux moments voulus, et ils sont à vous pour toujours.**

Bella goba quelques Nicorette.

**- De quoi tu parles, au juste ? **lança-t-elle. **Alice ? Elle s'exprime en quelle langue .**

Alice haussa les épaules. Elle était habituée à ses « secrets » auxquels Rosalie essayait de les initier depuis des années. Ils étaient comme de jolis contes de fées : amusant à entendre, mais il aurait été vain de leur chercher une application dans la vraie vie.

Rosalie captura la main du serveur dans la sienne et susurra:

**- Nicholas, nous prendrons mon cocktail préféré.**

Puis elle se carra confortablement dans son fauteuil et examina les clients.

D'Après elle, il était encore un peu tôt, l'endroit ne s'animerait et ne deviendrait vraiment fréquentable que vers minuit, une fois que les clients occasionnels et les curieux avides de croiser des têtes connues auraient débarrassé le plancher, et que les habitués pourraient commencer à picoler et à socialiser entre eux.

Pour l'instant, la clientèle se composait de trentenaires, manifestement issus des milieux des médias et des industries de loisir et plutôt séduisants, qui semblaient heureux comme tout de se trouver là.

**- Bon, et si nous évacuions la question pour pouvoir apprécier notre dîner ? **lança Alice au moment où le serveur posait trois vodkas-gilets sur la table.

Rosalie reporta son attention sur ses amies.

**- Evacuer quoi ?**

Alice leva son verre.

**- Le toast que l'une de vous portera immanquablement, destiné à me rappeler combien je suis bien mieux sans Riley. Qu'être célibataire est formidable. Ou encore que je suis jeune et belle et que les hommes sont prêts à venir démolir ma porte. Allez ! Faisons-le et passons à autre chose.**

**- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de formidable à être célibataire, **observa Bella.

**- Et si tu es indubitablement belle, chérie, tu as presque trente ans. Ce n'est pas si jeune que ça, **souligna Rosalie.

**- je suis certaine que tu vas finir par rencontrer quelqu'un de merveilleux, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'à notre époque, les hommes viennent encore tambouriner aux portes, **ajouta Bella.

**- Pas les célibataires, du moins, **précisa Rosalie.

**- Il reste encore des hommes célibataires dans cette ville ? **demanda Bella.

**- Oui, ils sont gays.**

**- Et ne sont plus célibataires pour très longtemps. Pour le coup, ce sera l'extinction définitive de la race.**

Alice soupira.

**- Merci, les filles. Vous avez toujours le mot qu'il faut. Heureusement que vous êtes là pour me soutenir le moral.**

Bella rompit un petit pain et sauça son assiette nappée d'huile d'olive.

**- Que dit Jane de tout ça ?**

**- Elle essaie de ne pas le montrer, mais je sais qu'elle est positivement ravie. Entre elle et Riley, ça n'a jamais été le grand amour. En plus, elle est obsédée par l'idée, que je cite « Je suis incapable de trouver mes marques en dehors d'une relation de couple. » En d'autres termes, elle m'a servi ses sempiternelles âneries psychologisantes.**

Rosalie et Bella échangèrent des regards entendus.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Bella contempla son assiette, Rosalie arqua ses sourcils au dessin parfait. Aucune des deux ne semblait décidée à répondre.

**- Arrêtez ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes d'accord avec elle. Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle.**

Bella tendit la main et tapota la main d'Alice.

**- C'est sûr. Jane a un mari qui l'adore, des tonnes de passe-temps de plein air, et un diplôme de médecine. Ai-je oublié quelque chose ? Ah oui, elle a décroché une résidence d'interne dans la ville qui arrivait en tête de ses vœux d'affectation, elle va être nommée interne en chef un an plutôt que prévu. Tu as entièrement raison… elle est affreusement mal placée pour te donner son avis de sœur.**

**- On s'écarte du sujet, **intervint Rosalie. **Et au risque de passer pour celle qui, ici, manque de tact, je pense que Bella essayait de te dire qu'il y a peut-être du vrai dans les propos de Jane.**

**- Du **_**vrai **_**?**

Rosalie hocha la tête.

**- Ca fait un bail que tu n'as pas été seule.**

**- Oui… Tu ne l'as même jamais été, **renchérit Bella. **Ce qui n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose en soi. C'est un fait, c'est tout.**

**- Ouah ! **s'exclama Alice en faisant claquer le menu contre sa poitrine. **Autre chose ? Allez-y, c'est le moment de vider votre sac.**

Rosalie coula un regard hésitant vers Bella.

**- Eh bien…**

**- Vas-y, dis-le, **l'encouragea celle-ci avec un mouvement de tête.

**- Hé ! Je déconnais ! **se récria Alice avec un regard effaré. **Il y a vraiment **_**autre chose ?**_

**- Alice chérie, c'est gros comme un rhinocéros blanc dans le salon.**

**- Eléphant.**

Rosalie secoua la main.

**- Oh, si tu veux. Un éléphant blanc. Tu as bientôt trente ans…**

**- Merci de me le rappeler.**

**- Et tu n'as connu que trois hommes. Trois ! C'est à peine concevable, et pourtant vrai.**

La conversation s'interrompit, le temps que Nicholas dispose les entrées à partager sur la table: tartare de thon et huîtres. Il fit mine de vouloir prendre leur commande, mais Alice posa les deux mains sur son menu et lui décocha un regard si courroucé que le jeune homme battit en retraite.

**- Vous êtes incroyables, toutes les deux, **reprit-elle. **Vous me rabâchez pendant vingt minutes que je suis incapable de rester seule, et ensuite, sans crier gare, vous changez de disque et vous me dites que je ne suis pas sortie avec assez de mecs. Non mais… vous vous entendez ?**

Bella pressa un quartier de citron sur les huitres et, délicatement, en délogea une de sa coquille.

**- Pas **_**sortie-couché, **_précisa-t-elle.

**- Oh, où est la différence ?**

Rosalie étouffa un hoquet.

**- Tu vois, ma chérie, c'est exactement là que réside le problème. **_**Où est la différence ? **_**Entre un petit ami régulier et des aventures sans lendemain ? Doux Jésus on n'est pas sorties de l'auberge.**

Alice cherche du regard le soutien de Bella mais celle-ci hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

**- Je suis la première étonnée de dire ça, mais sur ce coup-là je partage l'avis de Rosalie. Tu es une monogame en série et le résultat, c'est que tu n'as jamais connu que trois garçons, à titre significatif.**

**Je pense que ce que Rosie veut dire ici…**( elle profita de ce que Rosalie, entre la nourriture, l'alcool et la conversation sur le sexe, ne sache plus où donner de la tête, pour user exceptionnellement de ce diminutif banni.)… **c'est que tu devrais rester quelque temps célibataire. Et être célibataire, ça signifie sortir avec plusieurs garçons, prendre le temps de voir celui qui te correspond le mieux, et surtout, s'amuser un peu.**

- **En résumé pour que les choses soient bien claires, tu me dis que je devrais coucher plus souvent à droite et à gauche ?**

Le visage de Bella s'éclaira d'un sourire où perçait une fierté maternelle.

**- Exactement.**

**- Et toi ? **fit Alice en se tournant vers Rosalie.

- **C'est-ce que je me **_**tue**_** à te dire ! **rétorqua-t-elle en claquant dans ses mains.

Alice soupira et se recula contre son dossier.

**- Je suis d'accord avec vous.**

**- C'est vrai ? **s'exclamèrent ses amies d'un ton pareillement ébahi.

**- Evidemment. J'ai eu un peu de temps pour procéder à un auto-examen, et j'ai abouti à la même conclusion. Il n'existe qu'une seule façon logique de procéder : Je vais coucher avec des hommes au hasard des rencontres. Type, taille, couleur, je n'ai aucun préjugé. Je suis même ouverte à toutes les propositions. **Elle s'arrêta et regarda Rosalie. **C'est-ce qu'on appelle une dépravation planifiée. Et quand tu verras le degré de débauche que je vais atteindre, tu seras fière de moi.**

Rosalie contempla son amie avec une certaine incrédulité. Ses oreilles lui jouaient-elles des tours ? Non, apparemment pas, mais cette déclaration était tellement inconcevable qu'elle avait forcément loupé quelques sarcasmes en chemin. Elle répondit donc ce qu'elle répondait toujours quand elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre :

**- Fabuleux, chérie. Tout simplement fabuleux. J'adore l'idée.**

De la pointe du couteau, Bella fit glisser une bouchée de tartare de thon sur sa fourchette, qu'elle porta à sa bouche d'un geste élégant.

**- Alice, on plaisantait, tu sais. Personnellement, je trouve ça génial que tu n'aie pas connu beaucoup de garçons. Quand quelqu'un te demande combien de partenaires tu as eus dans ta vie, tu n'as même pas besoin de diviser par trois ! C'est super, non ? De ne pas avoir à mentir.**

**- Et bien, moi, je ne plaisantais absolument pas, **lui rétorqua Alice en interceptant le regard du serveur qui passait à proximité de leur table.

**Trois coupes de champagne, s'il vous plaît, **commanda-t-elle. **Ce soir, **ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers ses amies, **nous fêtons le début de ma nouvelle vie et, croyez-moi, j'ai du temps à rattraper. Lundi à la première heure, je rappelle Massey pour lui dire que j'accepte le poste. Quel poste, vous demandez-vous ? Eh bien, celui pour lequel il me propose un salaire de ministre, assorti de notes de frais pharaoniques, et qui va consister à me balader dans le monde entier, à descendre dans les plus beaux hôtels et à manger dans les meilleurs restaurants, afin de trouver de nouvelles inspirations. Des inspirations ! Pour renouveler les cartes des ses restos. Insensé, non ? Et qui est l'idiote qui, depuis un an , s'obstine à décliner sa proposition parce qu'elle rechignait à délaisser son pauvre petit chéri ? Votre servante. Qui ne voulait pas que ce malheureux Riley se sente abandonné et mal-aimé pendant qu'elle menait grand train. Donc, oui, je vais le rappeler, accepter sa proposition, et me taper tous les célibataires esseulés et séduisants qui vont croiser ma route. De beaux célibataires, sexy en diable. Et quand je dis tous, c'est **_**tous sans exception**_**. Quand dites-vous, les filles ? Ca vous va ? Alors, s'il vous plaît, portons un toast, **conclut-elle en levant une des coupes que le serveur venait de leur apporter.

Rosalie lâcha un ricanement nasal, qui aurait été qualifié de disgracieux s'il avait émané d'une fille moins belle, mais qui, venant d'elle, se paraît de grâce féminine et exotique. Tandis que Bella et Alice lui décochaient un regard interrogateur, il lui sembla brusquement ne pas être dans son assiette. Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il bizarre d'entendre Alice annoncer son projet d'un changement radical de vie, quand elle-même avançait en roue libre et sans effort sur le même chemin depuis des années ?

Au sein de leur trio, elle avait toujours tenu le rôle de la fêtarde jet-setteuse. Sentait-elle cette position menacée, ou avait-elle juste bu un verre de trop ? Quelque chose, dans la déclaration d'Alice, l'avait désarçonnée. Et, s'il y avait un sentiment dont Rosalie n'était pas coutumière, c'était bien celui-là.

Elle leva sa coupe et plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres.

**- A une condition cependant, **reprit Alice, en lui adressant un sourire rusé. **Je veux de la compagnie.**

**- De la compagnie ? **s'étonna Bella qui, depuis un petit moment, se mordillait la lèvre inférieur et s'acharnait sur une peau morte.

Elle paraissait anxieuse. Rosalie se demanda pourquoi son amie semblait en permanence nerveuse ces derniers temps. Tout ne marchait-il pas à merveille pour elle ?

**- Oui, de la compagnie. Je veux bien me dévergonder si **_**toi **_(Alice pointa du doigt Rosalie) **tu acceptes de t'engager sérieusement dans une relation monogame. Avec l'homme de ton choix, naturellement. **

Rosalie inspira, tapota distraitement ses lèvres du bout du doigt, le laissa là un instant, comme en suspens, puis lentement, le fit glisser jusqu'en dessous de l'oreille. C'était là un de ses petits manèges favoris.

Comme escompté, il attira immédiatement l'attention des quatre hommes qui dînaient à la table voisine,

Nicholas rappliqua ventre à terre, et elle éprouva ce tressaillement familier d'excitation qu'elle avait quand elle se sentait observée.

Les trois filles commandèrent chacune un plat, ainsi qu'une assiette de macaronis à la truffe et au fromage à partager, et une autre tournée de cocktails.

**- Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? **repartit Alice.

**- C'est ma mère qui te paie ?**

**- Oui, ma douce. C'est ta mère qui m'a soufflé l'idée de sauter dans le lit de tous les types que je vais rencontrer au cours de l'année à venir, juste pour que tu acceptes de te caser. Elle est futée, hein ?**

**- Allons, un peu de sérieux, **soupira Bella. **Aucune de vous deux n'a envie de mettre ce plan à exécution, alors on pourrait peut-être passer à autre chose ? Alice, tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire. Si tu veux foncer tête baissée dans une autre relation de couple et rempiler pour cinq ans, c'est indiscutablement ton droit. Quant à Rosalie, elle a plus de chances de devenir astronaute que monogame. Sujet suivant.**

**- Ce n'est pourtant pas comme si je lui demandais de prendre des mesures drastiques, comme se trouver un travail, par exemple, **observa Alice avec un sourire espiègle.

Rosalie se força tant bien que mal à sourire à son tour. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour l'autodérision, et détestait tout particulièrement les plaisanteries concernant son oisiveté. En cet instant, il lui semblait entendre la voix de sa mère résonner dans sa tête.

**- Ouah… Tu emploies la méthode forte, chérie. Et bien, tu sais quoi ? Je relève le défi.**

**- Tu quoi ? **dit Alice en triturant une mèche.

**- Tu es sérieuse ? **s'étonna Bella, en laissant son verre suspendu à mi-chemin des lèvres.

**- J'ai dis que je relevais le défi. Quand commençons-nous ?**

Alice croqua une pointe d'asperge, mastiqua délicatement et avala.

**- Accordons-nous un peu de temps pour tirer au clair les termes du pacte. A la fin de la semaine prochaine, on se met d'accord sur un plan, ok ?**

Rosalie hocha la tête.

**- D'accord. Et cela te laissera le temps de réfléchir à tes propres résolutions, **ajouta-t-elle en levant son verre en direction de Bella.

**- Moi ? **s'étonna celle-ci en fronçant ses sourcils épilés de frais. **Des résolutions ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas le nouvel an. Et ce n'est pas parce que vous avez perdu le sens commun que je dois en faire autant.**

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Bella ? Qu'a-t-elle besoin de réformer ? Elle a un boulot de rêve, un appart de rêve, des parents merveilleux et unis…, **énuméra-t-elle. **Oui, une vie de rêve, **insista-t-elle en ignorant le regard mécontent que lui lançait l'intéressée.

**- Oui, peut-être, **concéda Rosalie, en gardant les yeux rivés sur Bella. **Mais il faudra qu'elle trouve elle aussi quelque chose. Tu peux faire ça Bella, n'est-ce pas ? Réfléchir à un aspect de ta vie que tu aimerais changer ? Améliorer ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr, **répondit Bella d'un ton un rien agressif. **Je suis sûre qu'il y a des milliers de choses à changer.**

Alice et Rosalie échangèrent un regard. Chacune savait que l'autre pensait la même chose : puisque Bella maîtrisait parfaitement la situation, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de lâcher un peu de lest et de s'amuser.

**- Et bien, tu disposes de quinze jours pour en choisir une, chérie, **annonça Rosalie de sa voix cassée et autoritaire. **Et en attendant, portons un toast.**

Alice hissa son verre comme s'il était un presse-papier en plomb.

**- A nous ! **annonça-t-elle. **D'ici à l'été prochain, je me serais prostituée auprès de la moitié de Manhattan et Rosalie aura découvert les joies de la monogamie. Et Bella aura… fait quelque chose.**

**- A nous ! **lança Rosalie, en attirant une fois de plus l'attention de la moitié du restaurant.

**A nous, **répéta Bella, sans trop de cœur.

Alice se pencha vers ses amies et observa, dans un chuchotement assez fort pour être entendue des tables alentour :

**- On est complètement, royalement, merveilleusement **_**pétées.**_

Alice rejeta la tête en arrière, moitié par ravissement, moitié par habitude, pour faire son petit effet.

Le champagne avait dissipé cet étrange sentiment de malaise.

**- Oui, complètement **_**culbutée tête par-dessus cul, **_**même ! **renchérit-elle en éclatant d'un rire puissamment sonore. **Et le jeu de mots est volontaire, évidemment.**

**- Pouvons-nous partir d'ici avant d'entrer dans une spirale de la honte comme aucune de nous n'en a jamais connue ? S'il vous plaît ? **plaida Bella.

Le vin rouge que Nicholas n'avait cessé de leur servir avec diligence commençait à lui donner mal à la tête et elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps voir de minutes, même, avant que ses amies basculent d'une gaieté bon enfant à une ivresse carabinée.

Alice et Rosalie se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

**- Allez, Miss Perfection ! **( Rosalie se leva en oscillant et tira Bella par le bras). **On va t'apprendre à t'amuser enfin un peu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voici le premier chapitre, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé toute critique est bonne à prendre …<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre devrait arrivé dans 3 semaines à peu près.**

**Aphrodite.**


End file.
